


APH【加米】M1A1

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文，AU，又是所有的佳佳米米大杂烩，类似于北斗神拳的那种末世背景（？正如每个故事都会有一个开头，马修以一句‘这太操蛋了’作为开端，他在嘟囔完……抱歉，他想，在沙漠里毫无目的地走了一天之后，滚烫的沙子已经将他折磨得无法思考出什么更富有哲理的话了。总之，故事的开头是一个年轻的男人干干脆脆地倒在了操蛋的沙子上，失去了操蛋的意识。而他并不会知道，二十四小时之后，当他经历了一切，会再次回到原地，继续这场操蛋的旅行。





	1. Chapter 1

马修是被小腿上的疼痛弄醒的，有什么东西在咬他，他不知道，沙漠里有很多的小东西，比如大臭虫，蜥蜴，蛇……他的大脑缓慢的运转着，希望自己是被一群追兵绑起来用水泼醒的，多么华丽的奢求……他想了想，但千万别是蛇！马修踢了一下腿，猛地睁开了眼。

眼前的景色堪称壮丽，太阳开始西沉，天空是融化在一起的粉红和粉蓝色，周围是一望无际的金色荒漠，在如此震撼人心的自然美景之中有两个陌生人正在抢劫他。

“呃？”马修礼貌的打断了正发生自己身上的不义行为，“抱歉，你们是准备把我包里的东西拿走吗？”尽管渴得厉害，喉咙变成了砂纸声带像是被撕开了，他还是谦虚谨慎地提醒两位翻着他背包的蒙面小偷或者是强盗：那里面除了两个空瓶子和一本卷边的，上世纪出版的《如何修理抽水马桶》之外，什么值钱的都没有。

“嘿……”其中一个突然掏出弹簧刀，用刀锋挑起马修一侧的头发，然后他起身站在逆光中，拉下了脸上的方巾，“……唔……有点意思。”

说话的是个年轻的金发男人，光从他的身后晕开，看不清脸，只知道他穿着一件沾有油污的灰色背心和脏到看不出究竟是什么颜色的短袖衬衫，胸前挂着一条令人眼花缭乱的皮带。马修勉强辨认出皮带上三分之一的东西，包括另一把匕首，三个徽章，一袋鱼钩，一个风干的蜥蜴，两个不知种类的鸟爪子，半个捕梦网，一团绳子，几个小玻璃瓶和一个坑坑洼洼的铝制小水壶……它们和剩下的三分之二在移动中相互撞击，将金发男人打造成一个叮叮当当的移动杂货铺。

不过关键是，当这个男人换了个角度蹲下继续观察他的时候，马修着实被那张脸吓了一跳。他花了一秒就知道对方并不是自己正在寻找的人。因为他的眼睛比他们头顶的天空还要蓝，那是自己在饥渴的折磨中倒下，昏迷前映在眼中的无云天空的纯净之蓝。他戴着一副眼镜，露出善意的笑容，毫不拘束地上下打量着马修，然后在他回以同样善意的笑容之前，一把抓起了他的头发。

“瞧这家伙，是不是有些像你？”他朝着身后还在背包里探索的同伴说，“你看他把头发梳起来简直和你一模一样嘛。”

他金发的同伴抬了一下头，又低下去摇了摇。这个男人也戴着眼镜，但却是粗框的，遮住了他的眼睛，加之蒙着大半张脸，马修根本看不清那张脸。但就从大体的轮廓来说，那确实有点像自己。

“嘿，你听到我说的了吗？”他扯着手里的头发往同伴走去。很难相信这个男人会有这样的力气，马修在头皮快要脱离头顶的时候想。同时他要感谢自己坚强的颈椎和不离不弃的温柔秀发，感谢它们坚持到了自己被拖到了另外那个蒙面人的眼前。

脱掉面罩的那个开始滔滔不绝，痛斥对方对自己的敷衍了事，但那个依旧戴着面罩的看着马修，突然扯掉了脸上灰扑扑的破布，又将眼镜推到额头上，固定在发际线之后。

天呐我完了！

马修几乎要翻白眼了，曾经有人告诉他一个关于分身的传说，传言看到世上的另一个自己预示着死亡，更别提那是一个脖子上挂着机枪身后背着斧子正在抢劫自己的匪徒了。马修紧张的盯着眼前的男人，看着他身上黑红相间的格子衬衫和磨得发白的工装裤，他的袖子卷到小臂中间，戴着金属护肘和半指手套，衣服下摆和大腿上满是红漆……他想，但愿那些咖啡色的污迹是干掉的红漆。

然而那个所谓的分身只是伸手摸了摸马修露出来的耳朵，露出一个算不上友善，但肯定是蔑视满满的笑容。他说，“阿尔弗雷德，你说的对，这确实有趣……”


	2. Chapter 2

“你都记得点什么？”那个叫阿尔弗雷德的不满的在篝火前来回走动，他问了马修不少的问题，但马修舔着嘴唇什么都不愿意说。

他们把他塞进车里之后来到了这片曾经的绿洲，虽然水源已经枯竭，但好歹还有一些枯死的灌木，现在天色已晚，他们必须在这里安营扎寨渡过寒冷的夜晚。马修得到了半瓶水，稍作休息之后稍微恢复了一点体力。他开始考虑自己的现状：两位匪徒先生很熟悉这条路，他们能把自己从沙漠里带出去。但问题是，他们不可能轻易放过自己，被他们卖掉或者是被扔在沙漠里，无论哪个都很糟糕。

天已经完全黑了，现在逃跑绝对不是个明智的选择，至少要撑到沙漠的边缘。马修知道，他要尽量守口如瓶，保持神秘感能大大的拖延时间——就算不能延缓他们拿他当作奴隶去换食物和水，也能假装出一副大义凛然的样子，做一个虽然凄惨但异常有格调的可怜虫。

“好的，我想你可能是被太阳晒干了脑浆什么都不记得了……所以，由我，英雄般的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯来向你先介绍一下现在的情况。”阿尔弗雷德把手背到身后，煞有其事的扬起年轻的头，“这要从十七年前地球遭受不明小行星的撞击开始，我们损失了很多人，嗯，肯定有很多，那可是一个块大石头，想想，连恐龙那样的大家伙都没活下来……你知道恐龙吗？算了，不要去管那些无人问津的白骨了，如果它们没有变成石油，谁他妈的会去关心它们！

让我们继续说下去，‘嘣’了一下之后,地球被一团肮脏的超级污染云笼罩，下了好几年有毒的雨……或者是其他什么东西，反正那差不多毁了没有在撞击中毁掉的一切。文明世界瓦解了，但幸存下来的人类没有死心，他们振作起来准备开始新生活而，好家伙，这时干旱开始了，十一年，整整十一年没有下雨……”

马修几次想举手打断这番慷慨激昂的演说，他当然知道这操蛋的，正如故事开头那样操蛋的一切是怎么发生的。但阿尔弗雷德-不接受一切反对意见-琼斯摸出了别在皮带上的手枪，上下挥舞，开始叙述这艰难困苦的十一年之中，人类是怎样节节败退，在沙漠和荒野的扩张中苟延残喘着的。

“我想他知道。”阿尔弗雷德少语沉默的同伴披着一条毯子走过来，马修记得他似乎是叫斯蒂夫。那副粗框眼镜还插他的暗金色的头发里，没了遮掩的脸在篝火的照映下显得非常疲劳，跳动的红色火苗好像根本落不到他无神的瞳孔中。马修看着斯蒂夫面无表情地在自己身边坐下，用胳膊肘捅了捅自己，“你知道的对吗？我们之中的精英，希望，人类的未来先生？”

马修有些尴尬，来者不善，斯蒂夫的语气充满攻击性，他不知道应该怎样回答，甚至不敢不去看同自己说话的男人。他只好移开视线，偷偷看了一眼斯蒂夫缺了一半的左耳。

斯蒂夫从毯子里拿出一包东西扔给阿尔弗雷德，示意他停下嘴上的活儿，现在轮到他们的‘客人’讲话了。

“我们都知道，虽然人口减少了很多，但剩下的那点资源也根本不够用。为了保障身心都健康的人类能够繁衍下去，他们划分了区域，将‘好的人’和‘不怎么好的人’分开。保护区和……你们称作‘方舟’而我们这些‘不怎么好的人’称作‘塔’的建筑物……但那都是骗人，根本没有什么会遗传的，导致变异的病菌，那只是有钱有权的人占有资源的方法。所有人都心知肚明，但是又有什么办法，像我们这样的‘垃圾’还不是被打上耳标，变成二等人。”斯蒂夫指了指自己的耳朵，“耳标，指的是用激光在耳朵上钻个手指粗的洞，你可能没尝过。我的感染了，很多人，特别是小孩子因为这个死了，但我的运气不错，割掉半个耳朵就捡回了一条命。”

“是的，这不人道。”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸自己耳朵上的洞，“简直把我们当牲口，我知道以前他们给做过绝育手术的野猫在耳朵上剪口。但我可不是小猫咪，真的，这太差劲了！”他说完想了想，又说，“但他们毕竟没有给我们做绝育手术，这是好的一面。”

“阿，阿尔弗雷德？”斯蒂夫伸出一根手指，指向刚才自己扔过去的那包东西，“你为什么不打开烤点棉花糖来吃（好塞上你他妈的嘴）呢？”

马修看到他偷偷叹了一口气。甚至他讲话的声调，马修注意到，斯蒂夫之前都压低着声音，但刚才的那句他却是拉高了音调叫出来的，语气就像个让孩子去刷牙睡觉的老妈那样。看得出来，连他都受不了同伴阿尔弗雷德，他们根本不在一个频道上。

“现在让我们谈谈你的问题，马修·威廉姆斯先生，我没记错你的名字吧？像你这样的一个上等人为什么会到这种地方？只带着这么一个破东西？”斯蒂夫扔出马修的包，他们翻了每个口袋，甚至割开了夹里，但那从头到底都是空的，无用的，没人会带着这样的装备穿越沙漠。

“没错，虽然保护区里不怎么样，完全的平民窟。但在保护区之外就真的只有强盗劫匪和杀人犯了……”阿尔弗雷德找了两根树枝比较着，想找出更顺手的那根来烤棉花糖。

“呃……”马修皱了皱眉头，他实在不想说。

斯蒂夫突然笑起来，“他以为我们在同他聊天。”他摸着下巴对阿尔弗雷德说，“他以为……哈哈哈哈哈哈，阿尔弗，和他聊聊怎么样？”

一颗子弹在马修的脚边炸开，他根本没看到阿尔弗雷德是怎样拔枪的，他快得像闪电。马修立即缩成一团，伸手挡在脸前，他这才明白阿尔弗雷德说的‘强盗劫匪和杀人犯’，他不是在开玩笑，他就是他们中间的一员。

“我之前在代号T1109的保护区里工作，我是，呃，做比较重要的工作的，因为我是从‘方舟’，呃，从你们说的‘塔’里出来的，所以……”马修结结巴巴地说。虽然对方一开始没痛揍他，甚至还挺礼貌的，这让他放松了警惕，但恐惧来的不晚，至少不是在他死之后。

“我在T1109区工作了四个月，在那里认识了一个人。怎么说，我以为那是个不错的家伙，艾伦，我们成为了朋友，但是一个星期前，他拿走了我的钥匙，密码卡……总之，一切重要的东西，然后，他偷走了整整一仓库的水。那是非常重要的，供整个保护区饮用的水。他开着货车走了，满满一车的水……那全是我的过错，我太信任他了，我带他去过仓库，还有……哦，反正就是那样的，他知道整个操作过程，知道什么时候补给……”

阿尔弗雷德插着棉花糖，打断了他，“我知道了，你成了渎职的混蛋，整个保护区的老弱病残都要因你而死……所以，你和那个艾伦睡过了？”

“什么，不！艾伦是男的，我……”

“所以你实际上是个渎职的混蛋同性恋，这其实也没什么嘛！那么你是怎么到沙漠里的？T1109离这里有两天的路程呢……”

“呃……”马修在考虑怎么回答这个问题，他觉得自己必须要声明自己并不是个同性恋，但理由讲起来太长而阿尔弗雷德不是个喜欢被反驳的人，他只好放弃，简单的解释因为自己的出身，保护区无法审判他，只能将他送回他来的地方，‘方舟’也被称作是‘塔’的地方，但是半路上出了车祸，“可能是以前的劫匪埋下的地雷，汽车突然爆炸了，我是唯一的幸存者……”

斯蒂夫皱起了眉头，“他们不会只派一个司机护送你的。会有这么巧的事，几个人中间只有你毫发未损的活了下来？威廉姆斯先生，你最好不要对我说谎。你看，你有那么漂亮的一对耳朵，也许不介意我割一个下来挂在脖子上作为装饰？”

“我觉得成双成对才好看！太酷了，我还没想过如果用塔民的身体零件来做装饰，哇哦，超炫的。”阿尔弗雷德边说边把棉花糖放到了火上。他的话虽然可怕，但马修一天没吃东西了，在闻到香甜的味道之后还是忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“你想的没错，就和那四个护送我的人一样。他们，有些住在保护区里的人也不喜欢我，因为我来了之后没人能在配给上搞鬼了。我公平的，应该说我偏向给弱者更多的食物已经让贪污者不满很久了，碍于我的出身，他们不敢对我怎么样。但这回他们找到了一个折磨我的机会，他们会不时的把我赶下车，让我跟在后面走。然后，突然的，事情就这样发生了，‘嘭’的一声，等我抬起头，前面只有一团火球了……”

“……这像是一个关于‘因果报应’的故事。”阿尔弗雷德嚼着嘴里的东西说，“挺吓人的，是不是，迪夫？”

“‘因果报应’？让我来告诉你一个关于‘因果报应’的故事。”斯蒂夫像是在和阿尔弗雷德说话，但他却看着马修，嘴角上带着一丝笑意，“我们之所以把那些高得可怕的建筑叫做‘塔’，因为‘塔’预示着毁灭，你们，你们这些自诩‘上等人’的最后希望总有一天会倒下，自私的人自有他的报应……”

他的语气像个预言家，马修盯着斯蒂夫脚边的机枪，不知道哪个令自己更加害怕。

“哦！”阿尔弗雷德突然叫起来，“对了，迪夫，把那个拿出来，好玩的，我们总是那样做的……”

他的激动让马修紧张起来，斯蒂夫一开始就对自己不太友善，但阿尔弗雷德？他没有明确表现出过恶意，不过马修实在无法推测他嘴里的‘好玩的’究竟会是什么。


	3. Chapter 3

“来吧，来抽一张！”阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃的看着马修，而摊在马修眼前的是二十二张由他自己洗好，翻到背面的牌。

“这是什么？”马修问。

“迪夫的小把戏，他喜欢这种东西，占卜什么的，我觉得挺有趣的。”

“塔罗牌。”斯蒂夫提醒他。

“但是……”

“来吧，来吧，马蒂，来选一张。”阿尔弗雷德催促他，“抓到人的时候我们总是这样做。很难决定是把他杀掉，卖给人贩子还是卖给屠宰场……杀掉有些浪费，人贩子出价高但总要挑毛病砍价，我不喜欢和他们打交道。而屠宰场，只要是新鲜的，他们都明码标价不论老幼按斤俩付钱，但我不喜欢在吃汉堡的时候考虑里面是不是混着人肉……”

“嘿，嘿！”马修打断阿尔弗雷德，“……你们要把我怎么样？”

“不知道，看看你抽到的牌再做决定。”斯蒂夫坐到马修的正对面示意他快点，“我可不想在你身上浪费精力做什么牌阵，抽一张，你只有一次机会选择自己的命运。”

马修屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地翻开其中的一张。

“死神，十三号。”阿尔弗雷德高兴的说，“这是一张……实际上我并不明白它们具体的意思，迪夫？”

马修也不知道这张牌代表着什么，而且他不喜欢这张牌，“所以呢？你们要把我怎么样！”他几乎就要尖叫了。

“我挺喜欢他的，迪夫，我们能让他加入吗？”阿尔弗雷德还是相当的兴奋，“你们太像了，如果他加入的话，我就能把你们称作‘Thing 1’和‘ Thing 2’了，哈哈哈哈，Thing 1 ！Thing 2！”

斯蒂夫没有做出任何的回答，他把地上的东西收拾好了，爬到车上拿出一个睡袋。看得出他对马修已经没了兴趣，打算钻进去休息了。

阿尔弗雷德披着他的毯子挨着马修坐下，掀起毯子的一角邀请他坐过来。马修只穿着一件T恤，正冷得打颤，他只犹豫了一小会就钻了过去。

“你能和我说说‘塔’吗？你是在那里长大的是吗？嘿，那是真的吗？那高得吓人的东西是使用了撞击地球的那颗行星上的地外文明建造的？”

阿尔弗雷德想聊聊，不奇怪，很多人都对‘塔’充满了好奇，总有这样那样的传言。但说真的，马修不知道这些高耸入云，尖利得像刺一般的白色高塔是怎样建造起来的。住在里面的时候没有察觉，直到走出‘塔’，在远处观察过它们之后，马修才发觉这些东西并不像是用人类所拥有的技术能够造出来的，那些尖利的建筑物给他一种接近恐惧的震撼。

“嘿，如果你告诉我的话……”阿尔弗雷德凑过来挨着马修的耳朵说，“我可以给你一点吃的，我可是听到你的肚子不停的在咕噜作响……嘘，别让迪夫发觉了，让我们看看零食袋里还有什么……”

他把脑袋塞进了那个破袋子里。马修咽下一口口水，他是饿了，但能够有水喝已经是这两位绑匪对他最大的恩赐了。他们完全可以不管他，他才渴了一天，不到生死关头没有必要把珍贵得等同于金子的饮用水白白给他。而食物，马修真的不敢奢求，他也不相信阿尔弗雷德会真的给他吃东西，大多数的绑匪更愿意把人质饿晕防止他们逃走。

“看看我找到什么！香肠，我们可以烤香肠了！”阿尔弗雷德兴奋地抬起头，眼里满是快乐的小星星。不过他很快意识到了什么，回过头问睡袋里的斯蒂夫，“你晚上没吃东西吗？”

“……明天就能得到补给，没那个必要……”

“所以，这是你留给我的吗？”

“……你他妈的就不能闭嘴吃你的吗！”

“我太爱你了，斯蒂夫，贴心的迪夫，温柔的迪夫，我决定为你唱一首歌……”

阿尔弗雷德站起来，把手放在心口，他起了一个谁都分辨不出的头，被飞过来的一个杯子打中了胳膊。于是他坐下来朝马修挤挤眼睛，暗示他斯蒂夫就是这样一个容易害羞但心地善良——虽然比不上金子般的纯但至少比这个塑料杯子强的腼腆大男孩，“他人不坏。”阿尔弗雷德拿出了香肠插在树枝上，“你要吗？”

“呃……”马修想到刚才那个屠宰场和人肉的故事，摇了摇头。阿尔弗雷德又递过来一块棉花糖，这下马修终于接受了，但他舍不得拿去烤，生怕烤坏了，就直接放进了嘴里。他忍住没有咀嚼，慢慢的感受糖果在口腔里融化的绵密感觉。

“不错吧，尽管过期了十六年但尝起来就和没有过期十六年一样……也许，像过期了一年？”

马修几乎把嘴里的东西吐了出来，但阿尔弗雷德不在乎地解释现在哪里还会有人生产棉花糖，为了抢到这箱宝贝他可是豁出命去大杀四方的。他看着马修咽下嘴里的东西，迫不及待的追问，“所以呢，‘塔’究竟是怎么一回事？”

“呃，这个……”马修觉得那块棉花糖让他嗓子疼，而阿尔弗雷德挨得太近了，隔着两件衣服都能感觉到他的体温。“实际上我真的不知道那些东西是怎么造出来的，似乎……说真的，以我的感觉那更像是‘塔’自己在生长。我觉得我住的那个地方每年都在往上升，怪吓人的。”

“对了对了！”阿尔弗雷德来不及听马修说完，他有太多的问题要问他，“我看了你带来的书，《如何修理抽水马桶》，所以你们真的用那样的东西？用整整一箱的水去冲……”

马修解释：“那在十六世纪就有雏形了，人类用了很久……”

“还有，还有……我听说你们有游泳池，就是那种人能在里面游泳的像海一样的东西？”阿尔弗雷德再次打断他，接着又急急忙忙的补充，“但是人不能在海里游，我知道的，海水是有毒的……”

“游泳池？是有游泳池，但不多，有公共的也有私人的。那确实是一大池子的水，但远远比不上大海，太夸张了，游泳池可要小得多了，然后我们在水里放氯化物消毒……”

“氯？所以那不能喝？哦，你们这些住在‘塔’里的人，真的，真的太疯狂了。”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头，语气却带着一点笑意，他没有生气，只是游泳池的事对他来说太惊人，像个胡说八道的笑话一样。他摇着头，“太他妈的疯狂了。”

马修被那副表情逗笑了。阿尔弗雷德和他之前遇到的任何人都不同，他不在乎他们这些‘该死的特权阶级’是如何浪费别人需要拿去救命的水的，他只是觉得那好玩极了。他像个什么都不知道，什么都好奇的小孩，一个问题接着一个的询问马修，对错或者是善恶对他来说都不重要，他只是想要探索马修生活过的那个世界，弄明白传说中的神奇之事是真是假。

他们乱七八糟的谈了很多，从蝴蝶到‘塔’里的食物，还有正在他们他们头顶上闪烁的星星。阿尔弗雷德很难相信不久之前，人类能飞到星星上去，但他觉得那棒极了。马修简单的介绍了一下火箭的原理，他知道的不多，仅仅是看过两部纪录片，尽管如此阿尔弗雷德还是兴奋极了，他很聪明，反应又快，几乎在得到的答案的同时就能举一反三提出更多的问题。马修有些招架不住了，他从来没有见过这样一个充满求知欲的罪犯。也许，他年纪还小，马修想，他一定实在撞击后出生的，或者在撞击时年纪还很小，根本不记得那时正常的生活是怎么样的。

“所以，你之前的生活……在‘塔’里的生活是那么精彩，衣食无忧还能学习各种知识，为什么又要跑到保护区这样的不毛之地呢？”阿尔弗雷德在问了好几个马修回答不出的问题之后问出了最后一个，“你没必要的，我们都知道，除非是被流放，外面几乎没有‘塔’里的人，你又是怎么一回事？你犯罪了？不，不可能，他们不会让有前科的人去管理水……”

马修没有立即回答，他看了看背对着他们躺在地上假装睡着的斯蒂夫。他知道他还醒着，从头到尾他都在听自己和阿尔弗雷德的谈话，每到自己回答问题的时候他就会放慢呼吸。现在他似乎又屏住了呼吸，马修知道他对自己离开‘塔’的理由充满了好奇，但是他不太想说。

他低头看着脚边，有一只褐色的硬壳爬虫迅速地钻进土里，篝火噼啪作响，逐渐熄灭。抬起头，是阿尔弗雷德被映成了暗红色的脸和充满了期待的眼睛。马修觉得他真的和其他人太不一样，决定自己的事告诉他。

“我今年二十一岁了，撞击发生时刚满四岁。我有个弟弟，那时候他不到两岁，还不怎么会讲话。我的父亲工作很忙，母亲在生完弟弟之后身体不太好，没法同时照顾两个儿子，所以他们把我送到了国外的外公和外婆家。妈妈则照顾着弟弟，但她还是很关心我的，他们计划着等弟弟上幼儿园就把我接回来一起生活。但是随后撞击发生了，我们失去了联系，我跟着祖父母从一个避难所移居到另一个避难所，最后住到了‘塔’里……而我再也没有见过父母和弟弟了。”

马修抬头看了看繁星密布的夜空，“我知道他们在那之后至少活了四五年。我的祖父母想了很多办法去找他们，有人在一个地下防空洞里见过那样的一家三口，那也是他们最后的消息。我的父母在那里因为肺病去世了，而我的弟弟，我想他可能是被送去了其他的地方，就和其他的孤儿一样……他一定还活着，长大了，成了一个小伙子。”

他们沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德嚼着嘴里的香肠，很难得他没有再胡说些什么。倒是马修先觉得些尴尬了，“我知道这样想有些太天真了，也知道自己跑出来找到他的机会很小。但是，我的祖父母也都去世了，他现在是我在世界上唯一的亲人了，我的弟弟，艾伦。呃，是的，艾伦，这就是我为什么会相信那个混小子，他和我弟弟同名。我糊里糊涂的就让他骗走了钥匙什么的……我刚见到他的时候他很糟糕，瘦瘦小小，脾气却很坏，对什么都不屈服。要是有人欺负他，不管对方是怎么样的，就算是身高两米胳膊比他腰还粗的恶徒，他也会冲上去还手，所以，所以他一直在被揍，我有点看不下去……”

“所以，你找到了你弟弟，艾伦，还和他睡觉了？”阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉头，“说真的，怪事我见得多了，但这稍微有点恶心了！”

“不！”马修叫起来，“那个艾伦不是我的弟弟，他们只是同名，艾伦，这是个很常见的名字！还有，还有，我为什么总是要和人睡觉！？我真的，真的……”马修指天发誓，他抱着睡过觉的只有一只玩具熊，而且他也不会随便去抱谁睡觉，不管男女！

“我是有点感情用事，就因为一个名字，真的，那个艾伦和我弟弟一点都不像。我有我弟弟的照片，虽然只有电子档，但是我知道他长什么样子，基本上，因为那还是他一岁多点时候拍的，但已经可以看出他和我一样是金发蓝眼……”马修看着同样金发蓝眼的阿尔弗雷德思考了一下，马上补充，“当然世界上这样的人多了去了，金发的，蓝眼睛的，叫艾伦的……我不会再那么蠢了……所以，说说你自己吧，你们是怎么回事？”

“我们？我和斯蒂夫？”

马修点点头，他想换个话题，关于自己的事他已经讲够了，“是的，你和斯蒂夫不可能一出生就是干这个的吧？而且你们看起来很年轻，你几岁了，阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，像很多早早就失去监护人的孤儿一样，他并不知道自己确切的年纪，“也许十九，也许二十三，谁知道呢！”

“你之前住在保护区还是怎么的？我不知道像你们这样……这样两个大男孩是怎么在外面活下来的。我想这里的日子不会怎么好过？”马修真的挺好奇的，多数离开的保护区的不是犯了罪想要逃避刑法的，就是无法无天的恶棍，保护区规规矩矩的生活不能满足他们烧杀抢掠的天性。他们往往结帮成党，在首领的指挥下抢夺运输到保护区的食物，水，燃料。他们绑架有钱人索要赎金，杀掉没钱的老弱，卖掉妇女和孩子。在干尽所有能想到和想不到的坏事之外的时间里，他们相互厮杀，夺取对方的资源和地盘。

“因为我们超厉害的！”阿尔弗雷德觉得马修的问题根本不算不上问题，“我们，我知道你所指的，我们这些从保护区里跑出来并且能够活下都不是什么好东西。但说真的，马修，我们并不是喜欢相互厮杀，而是因为不厮杀，不夺取更多的资源就活不下去。外面的生活很艰难，但也要比待在保护区里好，在那里，保护区里，你只是在遵守着秩序慢慢死去而已。”

他指了指在一边睡觉的斯蒂夫，“我和这家伙从小一起长大的，我们就像亲兄弟一样，谁知道，也许我们就是亲兄弟。我们以前在靠海的一个保护区里。在那里不管男女老少都要去海边打捞捡拾冲上来的废弃物。撞击毁了半个大陆，酸雨腐蚀了很多沿海城市，房子坍塌滚进海里，干旱让海平面下降……海滩上总是有收拾不完的东西，房子，汽车，人或者动物的残骸，当然也有很多好玩的东西，秋千，电视机，滑板……有些还能用，你知道吗，我和迪夫捡到过一架遥控飞机，然后我们……”

他开始滔滔不绝的描述那架飞机，但马修并不想知道这些，“你怎么从保护区跑出来当……呃，当一个绿林好汉的？”

阿尔弗雷德抓了抓头发，“从我有记忆开始，我就和迪夫在一起，我们在八岁或者是十岁的时候开始去海滩上工作……你见过海吗？”

马修摇摇头，他见过，只是在书和影像资料上，那不算是真的见过大海。

“大海像一块巨大的宝石，它是那么的，那么的美，它是各种蓝色的，各种形状，各种声音的。但它也是有毒的……”阿尔弗雷德遗憾的说，“冲到海滩上的多数东西都是在海里漂浮了好几年，它们被浸泡得带上了毒。不停有人在死去，长期接触毒物，被污染的水，永远吃不饱肚子……在那个保护区里，一个从十岁开始工作的人基本都活不过二十岁。迪夫的眼睛和鼻子就是这样被熏坏的，他流不出眼泪也闻不出味道……”

“阿尔弗雷德！”斯蒂夫从睡袋里钻出来，怒气冲冲的对他们大喊，“你是不是该把我们的‘客人’绑到树上，然后进自己的睡袋里睡觉去了！？”

“迪夫，你不能总是在我讲故事的时候打断我，没人会嘲笑你的鼻子的！”阿尔弗雷德说完，小声的告诉马修斯蒂夫不喜欢谈论在保护区时的事，“我们最好去睡觉，再说下去，他就真的要生气了。放心，我不会把你绑起来的！”

他把身上的毯子扔给马修，示意他躺到斯蒂夫的傍边，然后把自己的睡袋放在另一边，“我们围着你，你要是逃跑我们就会醒过来，这样你也不容易着凉，多棒的主意！迪夫，帮我抵住他！”

斯蒂夫却说，“艹你的，阿尔弗雷德！”他不喜欢这个主意，但是阿尔弗雷德不在乎，他钻进睡袋里将马修朝斯蒂夫那边挤。马修觉得自己像三明治中的火腿片，被紧紧地夹在中间，别说是逃跑了，连扭一下头都困难。

“你觉得还好吗？”

“呃……是挺暖和的……但有些挤……”

“那就好……”

“艹你们就不能闭嘴吗？谁再他妈的挤我一下我就把他的手砍下来！”

马修僵在了原地，阿尔弗雷德还在朝他们扭动，但会碰到斯蒂夫却只会是自己。不管怎么说，他也不觉得自己和阿尔弗雷德相比较的话，斯蒂夫会选择砍阿尔弗雷德……

“嘿，马修？”

阿尔弗雷德小声的叫他。马修睁开一只眼睛，他看到篝火已经熄灭，周围漆黑一片，亮着的只有天上的星星和阿尔弗雷德变成了深蓝色的眼睛。

“简短的说完我的故事，总之我和迪夫英勇地跑了出来，干上了其他营生。而我们在这里游荡是为了找坦克女孩！”他神秘的重复了那个名字，“坦克女孩，你知道她吗？她是一阵旋风，一个传说，我想要找到她。”

阿尔弗雷德伸出手指着天空，“当我在保护区的时候，有个老头对我说，人来自海洋，最后也会回归海洋。我不知道他是不是在说他们把死掉的人扔进海里这件事，但我不想去那里，我想到星星上去。那颗，或者这颗，看上去更亮的……我听说坦克女孩是个战无不胜的勇士，她的战利品里甚至有火箭，我想加入她，也许我能坐上那艘火箭，飞到群星之中……”

他的声音逐渐低下去了，马修知道他睡着了，他像个疯玩了一天的孩子，累得能在瞬间入眠。但是马修睡不着，他的肺被挤着，呼吸不太顺畅，而且被两个陌生的，随时可能杀掉或者卖掉自己的男人夹在中间不是一件舒适的事。他困难的扭过头，看着阿尔弗雷德飘散在半空中的头发，他又想起了自己的弟弟。

艾伦是否长成了这样的男孩，他是否有这样灿烂的金发和明亮的眼睛？是否时常像阿尔弗雷德一样开怀大笑？

或者不幸的，马修想，他长成了那个艾伦的样子，一个狡猾的骗子！

他钻进毯子里，不想去回忆那张脸。但艾伦那暗红色的头发，他缺了一颗门牙的邪恶笑容总是不停的钻出马修的脑海。他想起他曾经不无羡慕的说：像你这样相信自己弟弟还活着并且愿意去找他的蠢蛋世界上找不出第二个了。

马修觉得他的言下之意是：没有人会来找我这样的人——当时这混蛋小子正因为受到挑衅就随便的干架被狠狠修理了一顿，断了一条胳膊少了一颗牙躺在脏兮兮的卫生所里，看上去惨极了。也许正是这个愚蠢的猜测让自己动了恻隐之心，他开始教他读书写字，告诉他很多东西的运作原理，他想把这个小偷混混教好，成为一个能靠自己双手吃饭的正人君子。

但结果呢？不过是落在这种地步……马修紧紧的闭上眼睛，他告诉自己必须快些睡着，明天还不知道会发生什么呢。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天，马修是在一颗金灿灿的脑袋的磨蹭下醒过来的，他迷糊了一会，发现自己在一个睡袋里，怀里抱着一个人，他柔软的头发让自己的胸膛发痒。

“阿尔弗雷德！”他几乎是叫出这个名字的。

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德从枯死的灌木丛中探出头来，嘴里叼着一根类似牙刷的棍子。

“……呃？”没等马修尚未清醒过来的大脑想明白，睡袋里就伸出一只手，用力将他的头推进沙地里。随后他就看到斯蒂夫从自己身边爬起来，飞快的跑进灌木丛里撒尿去了。

马修没有任何昨晚他们都睡着之后的记忆，他有些害怕的瞄了斯蒂夫一眼。阿尔弗雷德正在向他抱怨车里漏出的不明液体，“……我们最好快点出发，迪夫，我不想再在太阳下赶路了。你是知道坐在被太阳烤得滚烫的车座上的滋味的，真的，我的蛋都快熟了……如果半路上车坏了，需要修理的话，又要拖到下午了……那太可怕了，我都能听到油煎东西时‘滋滋’的声响了！”

斯蒂夫推开阿尔弗雷德。没有早餐，而阿尔弗雷德却在大谈特谈什么‘煎蛋’！简直让人受不了，他默默地走过去去检查汽车了，似乎并不在意马修是怎样钻进他的睡袋的。

于是马修放心的跟着阿尔弗雷德整理过夜的东西，把睡袋什么的都折好放回车上。弄得差不多的时候，他终于忍不住打听起自己的归宿来。

“我们准备把你卖掉。”

“我们准备把你吊死。”

阿尔弗雷德和斯蒂夫毫无默契的回答说，然后他们对视了一下，阿尔弗雷德推了斯蒂夫一把，走过去对马修说，“听我的，我们要去补给的地方，一个小镇。在那里也许能找到和你同路的人……嗯，我是说如果那个人能给我们一些小钱钱这事就圆满了，不是吗？”

马修艰难地点了点头，他看到斯蒂夫站在阿尔弗雷德后面，笑意盈盈的拿起一捆绳子朝他挥舞了一下。这是斯蒂夫第一次朝他露出欢欣的笑脸，但感觉却是令人毛骨悚然的。马修思考着在没人愿意出点小钱钱的情况下自己可能的结果，跟着阿尔弗雷德的脚步上了车。

车很快就发动了起来，这是一辆马力强大的四驱大脚车。但除了正面的那块挡风玻璃，它没有任何遮挡。底盘四周突兀地焊上了两个方框，座椅，方向盘和排挡杆都像是随手插在那里的。一块黑色的塑料布作为车顶，用胶带和绳子固定在架在两个方框之间的木条上，在行驶中发出巨大的呼哧啪啦声。

马修抓着一边的方框，但他还是必须击中精神时刻控制臀部的肌肉才能防止自己被甩下去。其他的两位乘客显然已经习惯了这辆‘怪物卡车’，阿尔弗雷德哔哩巴拉继续说着他异想天开的计划，包括如果计划全部失败他还是可以找个大炮把自己射到大气层之外的Z+计划。斯蒂夫一言不发的开着车，马修很困惑他怎么能在这种环境之下保持理智的。

清晨沙漠上的风还带着凉意，如果忽视不停洒进自己眼里的沙子的话，马修还是很愿意欣赏这番自然美景的。当他揉眼睛的时候，看到斯蒂夫的头发被风吹起，直直的和地平线扯成了一条线。在那片飘动的金色中，马修看到他的半只耳朵，以及塞在耳朵里的超强隔音耳塞……不得不承认，斯蒂夫是个沉着冷静并且心思缜密的人。

马修忍受了一个上午，期间还和阿尔弗雷德‘聊’过几句，终于，他们在正午之前，在大家的蛋被煎熟之前到达了小镇。但是很不幸的，马修可能卖不出去了。从进入这个不大的聚集点之后 ，他们就没见到过一个人。

几分钟之后，斯蒂夫，阿尔弗雷德以及马修坐在由快餐店改建成的酒吧里，疑惑着正值‘赖一会儿床起来痛扁某人口干舌燥需要灌一升酒精好去揍下一个’的时间而这里竟然一个人也没有。

“昨天是周五，我没记错的话，也许他们都HIGH过了头，很正常，周五的晚上总是有些疯狂的。”阿尔弗雷德随便解释了一下，示意斯蒂夫去找找有什么能吃的。

斯蒂夫早就在柜台后面翻找了，他扔出来的尽是一些见底的空瓶子。看起来，这里的人并不是突然消失的，他们是有计划的撤走了，但很匆忙，因为他们只是带走了比较轻便的东西。而问题是，他们在逃避什么呢？

就在阿尔弗雷德撬着食品柜，斯蒂夫一瓶一瓶品尝着酒瓶里仅剩的几滴液体，马修惦记着那捆可能会绞死自己的绳子的时候，酒吧的门突然被用力踢开了。

“终于被我找到你们了，开膛者！”门口的影子狂妄的大叫着，“感谢我吧，我将会是你们的福音！”

阿尔弗雷德已经拔出了枪，不过在他看清来者的脸之前，马修已经大叫了出来，“艾伦！”

“……哦，艹！”影子沉默了一会儿，举起枪，用一种‘怎么这么倒霉’的口气说，“你在这里干什么？”

“这他妈的是谁？”斯蒂夫也举起了枪。

“艾伦……”马修手里空空，只好举起双手，谁让这里唯独他没有枪呢。

“你他妈的又是谁？哦，还有那个认识我的，我忘了你的名字，你叫……”艾伦把枪口转向了斯蒂夫。

场面开始混乱了，四个人同时提问并且回答，每个答案都对不上原来的问题。

“谁？”

“阿尔弗雷德！我是阿尔弗雷德！”

“不是说你，艾伦是谁？”

“他叫马修，另一个‘马修’叫斯蒂夫……”

“安静阿尔弗雷德，我在问话！”

“艾伦，我提到过的那个艾伦。”

“马修？我想起来了……但现在怎么有两个马修！”

“让你兄弟放下枪！”

“我说过了，那是斯蒂夫！”

“谁？”

“我不是指他！”

“艾伦？阿尔弗雷德？”

“艹！”

“……”

三个枪口不断转换着目标，从阿尔弗雷德到斯蒂夫到马修到艾伦，最后他们都累了，阿尔弗雷德的手指抽筋了，他放下了枪甩了甩手，继续去撬食品柜了。

艾伦也把枪插回了皮带里，小心翼翼的往酒吧里走了几步，斯蒂夫这才看清他的脸，不由得吸了一口气。“这世上怪事真他妈的多！”他提醒阿尔弗雷德抬头，而阿尔弗雷德在看到艾伦的时候也瞪大了眼睛，他和这家伙，除了头发眼睛的颜色不同，其余都一模一样！

“真是见鬼了！”

“好了，我知道我长得英俊潇洒魅力无人能挡，但是现在谁能告诉我，开膛者在哪里？”和阿尔弗雷德极为相像的艾伦撩了撩暗红色的头发，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“我听说他们今天会到这里补给，然后，我想加入他们……呃，我说，不会就是你们吧？”他转过头去看马修，小声问他，“他们是吗？”

“开膛者？”马修皱起了眉头，他真的是一点都不明白现在的状况，“我不知道你在说什么。但是先等等，艾伦，你之前去哪里了？还有那些水呢？”

“哦艹，你怎么还在这里！马文？是吗？”艾伦看了马修一眼，转过身问阿尔弗雷德，“他不是你们一伙的，是吗？我可以开枪打死他吗？”说完便准备掏枪。

斯蒂夫把背上的斧子扔在地上，刀锋砸进木地板所发出的巨大声响终于引起了所有人的注意力，他们看向那柄斧子，同时也注意到斧柄上正刻着‘开膛者’这三个大字。

“……不会吧，就你们两个！那些袋鼠呢？成群结队的军队呢？”艾伦痛苦的捂住了脸，“真不敢相信我一心想要加入的是这么个说相声的组合，你们不是传说中的人吗？认真一些好吗！哦，我的天，我竟然为了加入你们俩去偷了那辆车，还把上面的水都换成了武器……”

“你把水都卖了！”马修终于跳了起来，“你怎么能这样做……”

“我没有在和你说话，马文！还有，不单单是武器，瞧，我还镶了一颗金牙！”艾伦咧开嘴，向他展示那颗金灿灿的牙齿。

“等一等，你的意思是，你为了加入我们，带来很多‘礼物’？”阿尔弗雷德突然来了兴趣，“在哪儿？”

“抱歉，我改变主意了，我想要加入的是一个强大的暴力集团，不是和两个小毛孩玩过家家……我想也许传说只是传说，那和现实有点，有点不同……”艾伦开始往后退，但斯蒂夫已经站到了他的身后，他们想要抢劫他，一个再俗套不过的黑吃黑的把戏。

艾伦意识到了危险，他朝马修靠过去，一面使眼色，问他究竟是不是和他们一伙的。

“所有人，先等等！”尽管意识到现在正是千钧一发的关键时刻，马修还是猛的站起来，告诉他们这样做是不对的，“我们应该把水找回来！送回保护区给真正需要它的人！”

除马修之外的三人同时对这个闪耀着正义光芒的建议表示，“见你的鬼去吧！”

于是三把枪又举了起来，从你到我，他们有节奏的交换着所指的目标，一直玩到站在旁边的马修开始打哈欠，艾伦才首先放下手表示自己投降。他还是有些脑子的，至少知道三减去一等于二，怎么说他一人对付两个都有些吃力。

“我们可以晚点谈谈‘礼物’的问题。”他从口袋里拿出一张纸，“你们不觉得这里一个人都没有有些奇怪吗？我在门口看到这张纸，听着，上面写到：……明天中午十二点，这里，这里将举行一……一，一场公正的决斗……秉着公……公……”

“公平公正的原则。”马修站在艾伦旁边提醒他那些字该怎么念。

“……的原则，但谁他妈的留下谁煞笔，快跑吧，小崽子们，这里将……将被……”

“……碾，那个字念‘碾’，连起这句话就是：这里将被碾为灰烬！”马修尽心尽力的教导艾伦，却被艾伦狠狠地白了一眼。

“我他妈的知道，我知道怎么念！我只是讨厌这该死的N！”他拉开枪栓，开始对着手上那张可怜的白纸射击，“还有所有W打头和A打头的字，艹！艹！艹！我他妈的讨厌它们！”

“读写障碍症，这只是一种神经心理方面问题，小小的。”马修向斯蒂夫和阿尔弗雷德解释，“这不是说他是弱智，他只是需要一点辅导……呃，我们会克服的，我一直在努力教他……”

“所以，上面有写是谁和谁的决斗吗？”阿尔弗雷德打断马修，他或者是斯蒂夫都不会去关心一个文盲的学习成绩，他正在思考时间，现在应该就是正午了。

“坦……坦克，克女孩和……谁我不知道，被打烂了……”艾伦说完，扔掉了手里的破纸。

阿尔弗雷德却马上跳了起来，“坦克女孩？”他大叫着，“坦克女孩！我终于……”

马修猜测他要说的是：我终于找到她了。但嘴里的话没说完，阿尔弗雷德就被炸开的墙壁弹到角落里去了。在逐渐消失的尘埃中，马修模模糊糊的看到一辆装甲车出现在破碎的废墟之中，一个人从顶门里探出了半个大身子，挥手驱散眼前的灰尘。又等了几秒，烟雾散尽之后，马修才看清那是一个年轻的金发女郎，打扮十分火辣，穿着半截大敞胸口的米色衬衫，露出里面红蓝相间的比基尼，下面是一条差不多能露出半个屁股的超短裙。

“午安，先生们，谁能告诉我门在哪里，我有些迷糊……”她说，比划出一个喝东西的动作，“我昨晚有些HIGH过头了，周五晚上嘛，所以现在有些，怎么说你知道的那股劲还没过去，情绪高涨……”

“艾米丽！”另一个女孩的声音从装甲车里冒出来。

“梅格？你的酒还没醒？”叫艾米丽的比基尼女孩解释着“昨晚是女士之夜”就弯腰钻进去准备看看自己同伴的情况，这时一个东西从那辆装甲车上面朝马修飞过来。他只觉得一个柔软的，温热的，带着一点香气的粉色织物罩在了自己的头上，蕾丝和弹力肩带擦过他的脸，马修马上就知道那是什么了，但他并没有勇气把这个东西拿下来。

装甲车里传来女孩咯咯的笑声。

“梅格，我真的要打你的屁股了！”金发姑娘又钻了出来对马修说，“对不起！但是……我真的有点赶时间……梅格，不要在下面脱我的内裤！”

马修指了指大门的位置，得到了一句响亮的谢谢。坦克车在轰隆轰隆的震动中破门而出，那个胸罩也随着震动从马修的头上滑落到了他的肩上。他想要摆脱这玩意，又不能像个身上爬着虫子的女生一样大喊大叫，而且，他思索现在在这里的人（艾伦，阿尔弗雷德，斯蒂夫）都不会好心的去找根树枝帮他把这东西挑下来。马修决定自己解决这件事，但要等一下，至少等到胸罩上残留的体温消失之后。

“她在哪里！”阿尔弗雷德终于从角落里的那堆破椅破桌中跳了出来，急急忙忙的寻找起自己的女神，“我的天，刚才是她吗？她去哪儿了？”

马修又指了指大门，阿尔弗雷德顺着他的手指狂奔出去，还顺便夸奖了一句，“马修你戴着那东西真好看。”

斯蒂夫朝马修竖起大拇指跟着阿尔弗雷德往外跑，就连艾伦也在这时候过来拍了拍马修的肩膀，“粉色很适合你，要我帮忙帮你戴……哦，艹那是什么声音？”

察觉到不妙的艾伦跑出去，恰好看到那辆坦克撞翻他停在街那头的车，在他发出惨叫的同时，斯蒂夫已经发动了他们的汽车，阿尔弗雷德迫不及待的坐在车上。马修知道留在被抛弃的无人小镇上与自杀无异，现在可能是他离开的唯一机会。他拉住想要跑到街那头的艾伦，想要将他推到车上。

“你不知道我在那辆车上放了多少东西！”艾伦大叫着试图挣脱“我的全部家当！”

“你也不知道这里根本不存在什么公正的决斗，狗屁的决斗！他们只是想破坏一切，等着吧！”斯蒂夫握紧方向盘，“他们总是想要解决那个女孩，每次的决斗都是陷阱，很快大部队就会达到，他们会粉碎一切能看到的东西。这个新世界的秩序就是这样建立的，推倒一切现存的秩序，混乱才会生出新的秩序！”

“所以见鬼去吧！”斯蒂夫说着踩下了油门，车轮摩擦地面发出的尖利声和，卷起厚厚的沙尘。马修在千钧一发之下抓起艾伦扔了到了车上，接着他用尽全身力气跑了几步跃起，吃力地抓住了车后的一个不明凸起物。阿尔弗雷德见势站起来抓着马修后腰上的皮带将他拖到了车上。

一切都发生得正好，只要再晚一点他或者艾伦就会会抛下。马修躺在车里用力的喘息，他不知道自己为什么会这么做，他应该扔下艾伦或者根本，他不该上这辆车。他应该逃跑，离开这混乱的一切回到任何一个保护区，去过原本的生活。但是另一个想法开始在脑子里回荡，也许跟着他们找到弟弟的可能性更大。

马修坐起来，他背对着驾驶座，周围的景色正在飞速倒退，但他知道自己在朝着从未去过的地方前进，他长长的呼出一口气问阿尔弗雷德，“我们现在是不是一伙的了？”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉想了想，觉得这个想法不错，“也许她看到我们人多会更愿意让我们加入的，但是，啧啧啧……”他盯着马修打量了一番，“你的衣着太糟糕了。”

“呃……什么？”马修看了看身上的纯色T恤，不知道它糟糕在哪里。

“这样！”阿尔弗雷德抓着马修的肩膀，用力一撕将他两边的袖子扯了下来，“这下好多了，酷，兄弟！”

马修搂住赤裸的胳膊，手足无措的尖叫起来。艾伦在旁边放声大笑，“现在你美翻了！你的胸罩呢？”他说着看了一眼车后，“哦，真的，那两条白白嫩嫩的小胳膊太漂亮了，后面那些人追上来看到的话，可能会强奸你哦。”

斯蒂夫听到了艾伦的话看了一眼后视镜，车后不远处有一团巨大的尘雾，正伴随着轰鸣声逐渐扩大，事情不太妙了。“阿尔弗！”他大叫着，和阿尔弗雷德交换了位置，与此同时，马修觉得有什么东西快速飞过自己的头顶和耳边。周围响起了金属撞击的清脆声音，有东西应声破裂，他明白过来这是有人在朝他们射击，立即趴在地上抱住头。

斯蒂夫掀开座位，从下面的箱子里摸出两把枪扔给马修和艾伦，将自己手里的那把架在车框的横杆上，二话不说就朝着后面那团乱糟糟的沙尘射击。引擎发出的声响和震动越来越近，马修却看着手里的家伙不知道怎么办，艾伦撇着嘴，简单的教他如何打开保险，“就这样，动动手指就行。”

马修当然知道如何射击，只是他不知道自己为什么要这么做。有些东西拖着长长的烟雾，啸叫着飞过来，它们在四周炸开，阿尔弗雷德毫无规律的扭动方向盘，劈开弹坑和尘土，空气中传来的震动让马修头皮发麻。他看到身后的那些车追上来，带着怪异的笑声掠过他们的车。斯蒂夫和艾伦不停射击，迫使他们偏离道路，可是子弹依旧源源不断的飞过来，擦着他们的身体而过。

“艹，他们究竟想干什么！”艾伦退出弹匣，表现得有些招架不住，但脸上却满是兴奋不已的表情。

“他们什么都不想要，他们只想破坏！”斯蒂夫面无表情的回答，“他们会攻击任何不属于自己这边的人，看起来，不单单是一两个帮派在乱斗……真不知道他们为什么都聚集在这里，艹！“

“小心左边！”  
马修就在左边，他下意识的举起枪，马上就发出了一阵惨叫。

斯蒂夫回头看着他，而艾伦大叫，“你中弹了？”

“……我的指甲断了……”马修有点不好意思。

在艾伦破口大骂之前，阿尔弗雷德先大叫起来，烟雾遮住了一辆正在燃烧的汽车，他不得不猛打方向，而一颗飞弹正从右边接近，为时已晚，他们被击中了。


	5. Chapter 5

马修感到一阵天旋地转，等他爬起来的时候，斯蒂夫正在努力把阿尔弗雷德从翻倒的车里拉出来，而艾伦在旁边骂骂咧咧的朝经过的车辆射击。他急忙跑过去，帮助斯蒂夫把晕过去的阿尔弗雷德抬了出来。

“他怎么了？严重吗？”

斯蒂夫的嘴抿得紧紧的什么都没说。一些拴在绳子上的钩子飞过来，扎在沙地上又迅速的被疾驰而过的汽车或者是摩托车拽走。马修很清楚，他们这样做是为了抓住地上的人，拖拽他们，磨掉所有的皮肉直到这个俘虏痛苦的死去。

“我们必须离开这里。”斯蒂夫盯着一辆围着他们打转时刻准备进攻的摩托车拿出了斧子，将斧柄后的登山扣挂在手套上的一个圆环中，又用力收紧手套上的皮带。这样一来，在激烈的战斗中，除非是被砍掉手，他就不会脱手丢掉武器。

马修不知道他要干什么，也不知道自己究竟该干什么。他只知道在摩托车朝他们猛冲过来的那一瞬间，斯蒂夫像个斗牛士一样站在那里。他看着那张熟悉的脸，感觉像是另一个自己。那个‘马修’会灵巧的躲开，再还以攻击，他击倒了后座上拿着爪钩的乘客，同时跳上了摩托车和敌人一起消失在漫天沙尘之中。

周围一下子安静了，这一波的车潮过去了，不知道还会不会有下一波。马修站在原地有些手足无措，斯蒂夫走了，阿尔弗雷德一动不动的躺在地上，而艾伦……

“艾伦，你在干什么？”他低头询问趴在阿尔弗雷德身上的艾伦。

“找点有用的东西……呃……这个看上去不错。”艾伦说着，把阿尔弗雷德身上挂着的东西一件一件揪下来塞进自己的口袋里。

马修严肃的指出，“艾伦，这是在偷窃。”

“死人不需要这些，我这样做是为了不浪费东西，所以这不是偷窃！”

“阿尔弗雷德没有死，你看他的胸口，还在上下浮动，他还活着。”

“谁知道呢，说不定再过三秒就死了！”说完这句，艾伦拉下了阿尔弗雷德的裤子。

马修尖叫起来，“你究竟要干什么！不，不！这是不对的……”他捂住阿尔弗雷德的屁股，阻止艾伦企图伸进去的手。

“你有什么毛病，人们都喜欢把最重要的东西藏在裤子里，和他们重要的老二放在一起……”艾伦解释到一半，不远处传来了发动机的声音，沙石轻微的震动，有什么正在靠近。

马修眯起眼睛，很快他就看到一辆车朝着他们驶来，上面坐着的正是斯蒂夫。

“……他妈的怎么弄到的！”艾伦挥了挥手。

马修非常高兴，他知道斯蒂夫不会抛下他们，至少他不会抛下阿尔弗雷德。现在他们能离开这里了，他站起来和艾伦一起挥手，而比斯蒂夫更快到他身边的是斯蒂夫射出的子弹。他不停的朝着马修射击，完全不顾旁边站着的刚和他见面完全无冤无仇的艾伦。

“艹，他是疯了吗？”艾伦马上趴下，冲马修大叫，“你究竟做了什么，我还没问你你是怎么加入他们的呢？”

“我……”马修无法解释，子弹越来越密集，他只能捂着头往破破烂烂的车后躲藏。他不明白斯蒂夫为什么突然就翻脸了，自己并没有做什么让人恼火的事。也许，马修开始猜想，那不是斯蒂夫？  
这时远处传来艾伦模模糊糊的声音，“你不该摸阿尔弗雷德的屁股的！”

“什么！”马修探出头，事情不是那样的，但是现在艾伦跑得无影无踪了，周围空无一人，只有斯蒂夫和逐渐逼近的子弹。他觉得自己得站起来解释什么，但要解释什么？子弹射穿他头上的车门，擦着他的鞋子扎入沙子里。

“抱歉！”马修绞紧脑汁才想出这么一句，“但是至少让我知道这是为什么！”

斯蒂夫没有回答，他绕出一个圈，准备从车的背面攻击马修。这不是一个玩笑了，那里没有防护，他是真的准备杀掉马修。马修捡起扔在地上的枪，他开始还击，但总是打不中目标。该死的，他对自己说瞄准点，但他知道自己瞄得很准，失手的唯一原因是他不知道这一切都是为了什么，难道仅仅是因为一个屁股？

而在他思考问题的时候，斯蒂夫已经下车走到了他的面前。午后刺眼的阳光证明那确实是斯蒂夫，马修看着这张脸，和自己一样的脸，扔掉了枪。他知道自己无法不明不白的对一个昨天晚上还一起聊天的人开枪，他只好举起手，再次询问他攻击自己的原因。

斯蒂夫不会告诉马修昨天晚上当他翻开那张牌时自己的感受，那像是在照镜子，镜子那边的马修对着正位的死神，自己面前的是逆位的。这预示着什么？有什么要改变，而自己又在恐惧什么？阿尔弗雷德在那个晚上和这个从‘塔’里出来的优秀人类谈得太愉快了，说到后来他竟然示意阿尔弗雷德和他幼年走失的弟弟一样，一切都让他不舒服。当然，金发蓝眼的人不在少数，可万一呢？万一这家伙没找错人，而总是充满好奇心的阿尔弗雷德也想去‘塔’里看看呢？斯蒂夫不会让这样的事发生的，他沉默着举起了手里的枪，漆黑的枪口对着与自己极为相像的那张脸。

马修闭上了眼睛，他觉得自己产生了幻觉，能够听到扳机在手指的压迫下发出的咯吱声。但是突然那咯吱声变成了嘭的一声巨响，艾伦不知道从哪里跑过来，飞起一脚踢走了斯蒂夫手里的武器，“抱歉老兄，那是我的‘货’！”他说着顺势扑倒了斯蒂夫狠狠地在他脸上来了一拳。

“艹！你在干什么，捡起他妈的枪，给这混蛋来……”努力着左右开弓痛揍斯蒂夫的艾伦还没对马修说完，身下的男人就抓起挂在手套上的斧子给艾伦来了一击。幸运的是，只有斧柄打到了艾伦的脸，他从斯蒂夫身上滚了下来，但完全没有退却的意思，马修看到他的咬了咬流血的嘴唇，眼里燃起火焰，他知道照着艾伦的脾气接下来他会豁出命去拼个你死我活才甘心。于是立即抱住这红发小伙子的腰，将他拖到旁边的一块大石头后面。

与此同时，斯蒂夫已经捡起了掉在地上的枪，从容不迫的跟着他们走了过来。马修知道他们完蛋了，四周是苍茫平坦的沙漠，除了这块石头他们无处可逃。他捂住想要破口大骂的艾伦的嘴，将他的脑袋捂在胸口，下意识的保护起了比自己小的大男孩。

但是突然，阿尔弗雷德的声音打断了斯蒂夫咄咄逼人的脚步声，“你在干什么？”

“……没什么，我捡到了一把枪。”斯蒂夫从容的回答。

马修稍微探出了一点头，看到斯蒂夫转过身朝着坐在地上，捂着头的阿尔弗雷德走去。

“……我怎么晕过去了？天，我的头真疼，一定磕了个大包……嘿，那两个人呢？”阿尔弗雷德抓住斯蒂夫的手摇摇晃晃地站了起来，跟着他朝刚抢来的汽车走去，一边四下张望着。

马修想要出去，但怀里的艾伦拉住了他，示意马修他们是一伙的，谁知道阿尔弗雷德是不是也和斯蒂夫一样，是个疯子。

“你知道吗，阿尔弗，我刚才追上了那个坦克里的姑娘，就在你昏迷的时候……”斯蒂夫不想讨论马修或者是艾伦，他大概说了一下自己是怎么跳上摩托车，干掉驾驶员又抢来一辆车的经过，“你知道我带回了什么好东西？”

阿尔弗雷德抓着自己的头发，看起来十分痛苦，“什么！哦，我真不敢相信你竟然没有带上我，你最好的兄弟一起去见那姑娘！迪夫！你……”

“我知道你一直在追那姑娘，阿尔弗，我知道的……而她觉得我很帅，真的，所以她给了我一个吻，而我决定把这个你梦寐以求的吻送给你。”斯蒂夫没有给听得目瞪口呆的阿尔弗雷德反应的机会，抓着他的手臂就将他压到了车上。

“噁！”艾伦翻了一个白眼，表示这太恶心了。

而马修却注意到斯蒂夫一边亲吻阿尔弗雷德一边朝这里张望，一副趾高气昂的样子。马修不明白他这样做的目的，那看起来就像在宣示所有权，但为什么要对着自己？同时，他也看到阿尔弗雷德并没有挣脱。起先他迷糊了几秒，但马上反抗起来，接着他又停了下来瞪大了眼睛看着马修这边的方向，用力的拍打起斯蒂夫的背来。

那视线不是对着自己，而是有什么在半空之中。马修顺着阿尔弗雷德的视线扭头往后面看去，确实有东西在半空中，但那只是那东西的头部，它巨大的身体正在地上移动着，掀起龙卷风一般的沙暴。

一个城堡，马修看到，那是一个会移动的城堡。它的速度很快，在感觉到地面强烈的震动不久之后，它已经离得很进了。黄色的飞沙笼罩在马修的头上，周围变成了黑夜，他看不清身边的艾伦，只能隐约看到斯蒂夫和阿尔弗雷德那边亮起了汽车黄色的尾灯。马修朝着那里大叫，沙子灌进他的嘴里，声音被移动城堡的轰鸣盖过，他只能看着红光消失在灰色中。一阵气流卷过，他便失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死神的关键字： 结束、转变、重生。  
这里正位死神暂解释为：除旧布新、从先前的痛苦解脱，把过去彻底放掉，开创全新的未来。  
逆位死神解释为： 改变正在幕后悄然进行。也可表示当事人不愿接受结束的事实，不肯放手，惧怕改变，沉溺过去而不愿展望未来。  
实际上没什么深远的意义，只是想看2P佳佳迷信天天算卦：米米喜欢我米米不喜欢我……天旋地转也没算明白，后来怒了，摞齐七十八张大小阿尔克纳牌拦腰撕断，少女心猛男身


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马修的弟弟究竟是阿尔弗雷德，斯蒂夫还是艾伦？
> 
> 依旧是谜……

等到马修醒过来的时候，天空又像之前那样明亮了，他从盖住自己半边身体的沙子里爬出来，看了看空旷的四周。

艾伦站在不远处，抖着鞋里的沙子。

“呃……”马修想说话，但喉咙里像是灌满了沙子，他这才想起来自己从早上起就没喝水吃东西，而经历刚才的激战，他这会儿又渴又累，一步都走不了了。

“他们都走了……”艾伦低着头，他的声音听起来同样疲惫不堪，“所有人，那可怕的城堡，帮派，坦克里的女孩，还有阿尔弗雷德和斯蒂夫……现在只剩下了你和我。”

“我们……”

“打起精神来！”艾伦走到马修的身边，拍了拍他，“我们还有很长的一段路要走。”

马修不明白，“我们还能去哪儿？”

“我们要去‘塔’，我亲爱的。”艾伦双手抱胸，一只手玩弄着挂在手指上的枪，“告诉我你在那里总有个亲戚或者朋友什么的吧？”

“我的祖父母已经死了，但还有个没有血缘关系的叔叔……”

“这就够了。你瞧，我损失了不少的东西，那些用宝贵的水换来的东西。看！”他咧嘴露出那排缺了一颗牙的牙齿，“还有我的金牙，那可是崭新的！多亏混蛋斯蒂夫用斧子柄的那一下，所以我总要为自己赚点什么吧。”

马修看着艾伦指着自己的枪口明白了他话里的意思。

“你绑架我没什么好处的，赎金？我不是什么重要人……而且，先想想，我们不可能靠两条腿走出这里的，这是哪里我们都不知道！”

“是啊，马文，但不试试谁又知道那不会成功呢！”艾伦举起刚才从阿尔弗雷德身上偷来的铝制小水壶晃了晃，“我们有点水，并且我知道我的运气不会太差的。”说到这里他想了想，问道，“你的运气怎么样？”

马修站起来，摊开手，向艾伦展示自己身上破破烂烂的一切，“能想象吗，几天前我还舒舒服服的坐在办公室里等着有人送来成吨的食物和水呢！”

“好吧。”艾伦认命的点了点头，转身走了起来，“也许你不该招惹斯蒂夫。”

“我没有招惹任何人！”

“是的，是的，他就是个只会嫉妒的娘炮，那该死的混蛋！”艾伦想马修肯定没有察觉出阿尔弗雷德看他时的眼神，连和他们待了一小会儿的自己都发觉了，马修这个蠢蛋要是有那么一点点的自知之明，就会明白斯蒂夫为什么想要干掉他了。

“嘿，艾伦！”马修依旧停在原地，“我不能回去，真的，你可以把我弄到其他地方去，但我不想回到‘塔’里。”

“你要找你的弟弟？别担心，他会好的，只是可能屁股有点疼，但大体来说……”

“什么？”艾伦的话被沙上的风吹散，马修听得不是很清楚。

“没什么！你最好快点，马文，别让我失去耐心，我真的会开枪的。我是说，如果你想喝水的话最好跟上来，但我可能不会给你……”

马修拍拍满是沙子的裤腿，无可奈何的跟了上去。很遗憾，这是他唯一的选择了，比起立即渴死在这里，跟着艾伦还是有一些存活下来的机会的。只首先有一点，马修看着艾伦的背影，大声说，“我不叫马文。”

艾伦挥挥手，“我不在乎，马文，你最好再走快点。”

马修嘟嘟囔囔的说，“是的，我是要快点离开这里了，在我得忧郁症之前。”

end

虽然这里佳佳十分弱鸡，但接下来他就要练出神功大展拳脚了，先给他截肢弄个机械手臂什么的……  
本来只是普通加米，但中途发觉why not让他all这三个呢，所以结局是经过DNA测试：2p佳佳和2p米米是亲兄弟而阿尔弗雷德是外星人，于是四人马上同居了，bravo！  
并没有后续  
弟弟？什么弟弟有三个老婆了还要啥亲弟弟啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 话说北斗神拳那种的末世背景叫什么我忘了，这文好像是太想看madmax4的时候搞出来的。
> 
> 很多东西都出自《tankgirl》，有段时间把电影版当做艾米梅格的代餐来吃，其实现在想想其实……我什么都不记得了……


End file.
